The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Different entities may include governments, corporations, and/or individuals who wish to participate in data collaboration. However, there may be some information that an entity may wish to share with a different entity, and there may be other information that the entity may wish to avoid sharing with the different entity. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to establish categorical rules for distinguishing between information to share and information to safeguard. For example, the intricacies of complex internal policies may carve out exceptions that swallow up a general rule. Thus, there is a need for an approach that facilitates consistent application of such distinctions at fine levels of granularity.
While each of the drawing figures depicts a particular embodiment for purposes of depicting a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawing figures. For purposes of depicting clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement depicted in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.